


万人非你

by Chiaki_Sabrina



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Sabrina/pseuds/Chiaki_Sabrina
Summary: 「为这旅途赋予的诸多意义里，有心尖上一盘棋。」「而这旅途拥有的诸多意义中，有万人中一个你。」——2018年三星杯综合预选观后作。





	万人非你

「为这旅途赋予的诸多意义里，有心尖上一盘棋。」

 

-第一个场景-

家住首尔的棋迷中有个今晚运气足够好的，在棋院附近的小酒馆里意外捕捉到一只李世石九段。声名煊赫的大棋士安安静静地靠窗坐着，小桌对面的空座位前，杯中已经倒满了酒。他好像在等什么人，敛起一副不掺杂半分不耐的好心情，低头签名时，只露出一侧带笑的嘴角。

又一批进店的客人聚在门前，道谢离开后偶然回望的棋迷快步让过，自己也出了门。就在这个视线交错的空档里，有人屈起指节，在李世石眼皮子底下，敲响了他面前的桌面。

他随着那笃笃两声，抬起眼来。当啷一声玻璃杯清亮脆响，晃得酒中残月愈发影影绰绰。

“李九段可真受欢迎啊。”

古力侧身挪进座位，却不急着坐下，略倾身向前，碰响了对面那个酒杯。

他挡住窗边稀薄的夜色，身子落下一片影，恰好拢住李世石的脸。一隅暗色中，唯有一双眼睛是明亮的。李世石偏着头，店内的日光灯斜照，光线经他瞳孔处反射，照亮空气中的细小扬尘。古力的身形也映在里面，拥有清茫茫亮色勾勒出的最清晰的轮廓。

他们都无声地笑了，各自饮一口杯中酒。

“本以为自己最近状态不错，昨天下午还是没什么机会。”在厚重的语言壁面前，简单词句还能勉强应付，长句对话实在令人束手无策。古力奋力比划未果，转而捣鼓起翻译软件：“带个翻译还是方便些……” 

“足够了。”李世石却摇头。古力一愣，坦然咧开嘴，再次向李世石展示手机屏幕。输入框中有一个快要打完的句子，刚好接上他脱口而出的那句“说得是”。

——“但两个人也足够了。”

接着谈起这几天比赛的境况，免不得提到古力口中那盘“没什么机会”的棋。毕竟近来战绩差强人意，古力心思豁达，既是输给了芈昱廷，更加不会愀然作色。然而李世石执着，盘上判断、局部计算，非要一点点问清。古力了然，知他介怀的其实是二人因此又错失一次在赛场上面对面的可能，便伸手过去，在他掌心里轻轻划下三个数字。

李世石一怔，且惊且喜地看过来。

古力点点头，将那几个数字重新写了一遍。

716。  
7月16日，围甲联赛，衢州对重庆。

正是在这一天下午，三星杯预选结束了。

年轻人们呼朋引伴，吆喝着找家店面好好吃一顿。古力在群里回了说不去，让他们自己好好放松，来回记得跟教练报备。

兔崽子们个个应得乖巧，反倒是不在现场的唐韦星起劲了，一个斜眼邪笑的表情发上去，一群戏精疯狂跟队形，纷纷假装恍然大悟——哎呦古哥是不是约了那个谁谁谁啊，唉呀这可真是没想到。

“这么说来我记不太清了，国家队下一拨大循环是明天还是后天来着？”

古力佯作无辜地砸了这么一句，群里立刻炸开了锅：“卧槽好像是明天下午！！！”

“啥？！能不能体谅一下我们羁留韩国的劳苦大众！”  
“得了吧你们这些打进本赛的人，别得了便宜还卖乖。”  
“输在最后一轮的心里苦……”

古力飘然脱离战场。热热闹闹的棋手群之外，挂在聊天记录最上面的，是常昊问他下一轮围甲作何打算的消息。

“上主将。”

他郑重地打下这三个字，仿佛远远不止践行了一个承诺，要去赴一场经年长约，而是将自己过去的和余下的职业生涯，都用这个决定书写下基调。

行者百里半九十。百番之约连五十都不到，怎么可能轻易停下来。

 

-第二个场景-

在研究室里讨论完下午盘上的劫争变化，朴廷桓陪姜东润下了盘快棋。云彩红透了半边天，日影黯淡。寥寥几缕光色透进窗户，将静物投影拉得细长好看。

其实他多少有些心不在焉，指甲在自己猜先的一对黑子子面上刮擦，满脑子想着怎么能叫东润哥把刚结束的比赛抛到脑后去。等姜东润慢条斯理地把抓出来的白子恰好分成两两一组，朴廷桓的表情一下子就垮了下来。

“又要我执黑啊……”  
“你这样可不行啊廷桓。”姜东润嬉笑着刮他的鼻尖：“贴目而已，执黑又不是赢不了。”  
“明明跟东润哥下就没赢过……正式对局和私下里，执黑都是负。”  
“这么说来，最近的队内训练，执白胜的比例也相当高了。”

姜东润不催他落子，一边揉朴廷桓趴在棋盘前的脑袋，一边顺着话头哄他：“所以快打起精神陪我下棋。人工智能的研究成果让执黑取胜比以往更难，比赛又不可能永远猜到白棋，这不正是努力训练的理由之一吗？”

说得好像执白就肯定能赢一样。

朴廷桓撇撇嘴，于是支起下巴，探出指尖去寻姜东润的五指，忽地想起过两周的龙星战八强，他们俩还有一场面棋。

今年龙星的签表排得奇怪，小组赛的对手早早又在八强遇到。他和姜东润此前，也很久没有正式对局的记录了。自去年年底，姜东润一度跌落谷底的状态日渐好转，笑容言辞总是通透，叫众人难以捉摸。

但关于他的一切，都在慢慢变好。

或许唯有朴廷桓，能够如此笃信着。相信虽然不知究竟何时，但惊喜这种东西，东润哥从不对他，乃至世人吝啬。

姜东润看出他在想些什么，手中握着他一二指节，露出笑容时指腹蹭着他的指甲盖。朴廷桓心领神会之际，突然后悔起先前试图转移姜东润注意力的刻意。

怎么会做出这种误判呢？东润哥的注意力分明不在刚刚结束的预选赛上。

回头要被东润哥笑死了。朴廷桓咬住下嘴唇偷偷地想，把第一枚棋子落在右上星位上。

 

离开棋院时华灯已初上，他们回家草草解决了晚饭，然后出门散步。晚班归家的行人零零散散，昏灯之下有人握着电话絮絮私语。薄薄一层汗水在身上湿了又干，最后在夏夜微风中，腻成手心里交叠的回温。

一路上没有人说话。一路上有人并肩相随。

恍惚这只是一个稀疏平常的傍晚，而并非憾负于三星杯预选最终轮的薄暮。实际上它也的确不是。因为从复盘结束的那一刻开始，遗憾、不甘、自责或是伤感，就会成为西边天空逝去的云，理应潇潇洒洒，由它散了去。

过了赏味期的食品就要立刻丢掉，这样才能更好地生活。明天晴空万里一如既往，能够看到更好的霞光。

 

-第三个场景-

微信语音通话的提示音来得不巧，挑着连笑递东西的当口响了起来。他手一抖，险些没捧住厚厚一本菜单簿子，着急忙慌地把东西塞给陈耀烨，镇定下来想了想，反手先关了来电显示。

晚了。

芈昱廷伸长脖子瞧得真切，大肆摇头作不出所料状。两大桌子人齐刷刷地不说话了，由时越出面，语重心长地把人往外推，代表在场全体职业棋手要求他赶紧出去回柯洁语音。

“替柁老心塞，师弟大了留不住啊……”另一张桌上檀啸故作伤感唉声叹气，立刻有好事者拍打无辜被cue一脸懵逼的李钦诚：“听见没？同道场的师弟要努力啊！”

其他还有些有的没的，连笑一概没听清。倒不是不好意思在大庭广众之下接柯洁电话，只是本想大方坦白，这下子手慢一拍，惨被芈昱廷反客为主爆料了通话对象，反倒白白挨了一番调侃。他握着手机转身，看见包厢门“砰”地关上，心想还是时哥仗义，连条门缝都没给吃瓜群众留。

“笑笑！”

柯洁欢欢喜喜喊了声，然后突然不说话了，憋了半天冷不丁冒出一句：“这么久不接，是不是老米他们又折腾你了？”

“我还想问你呢。”连笑这边表情玩味，一路穿过饭店喧嚣的大堂走到户外，乐得想见柯洁这副顾左右而言他的模样：“今儿这么急，都不等晚上再说？”

“急了才要现在说，不然算不上着急。”

连笑噗嗤一声：“着急还不快点说？回去晚了，那群人可不会给我留饭吃。”

哪有人这么让先手的！柯洁吃瘪，攥着话语权在肚子里搜刮一圈，冷静抛弃了人不如美食的控诉：“明天我来机场接你。”

“教练竟然准你假？”连笑捂着肚子，在异国的路灯下笑得一抽一抽的，彻底绷不住了：“你就为了说这个啊？”

火急火燎地接通连线，鬼才信他没有别的话。好在你来我往扯了几句，柯洁终于恢复了状态，直奔主题之时，声音也低软了下来：

“我就是特别高兴……想跟你说话。”

是最由衷坦荡的快乐，像童年时痴迷于檐下雨水溅起的水花。甜糯腔调迤逦，在句末翘起小尾巴，想确认是不是真的，又可以预定一段同行的旅程。

“嗳。”  
空调间里触手冰凉的皮肤在夏夜微风中渐渐回暖，温热的血液缓缓流过四肢百骸。连笑轻声回应他，面前是星月交辉，银光洒在入夜的人行道上。  
“走之前你问我的那个局部，咱们明天下午把它摆完吧。”

经历了一周不间断赛程的洗礼，连笑在第二天早起候机的时候，终于接收到迟来的混沌倦意。

综合预选是一场乱战，投身其中的每个人都不得不打起精神，争取支撑到底。

而故事远未完结，路那头尚有梦和约定，就好比昨夜他在柯洁掺着电流声的呼吸中仰头，看到的微芒闪烁的星星。

连笑在回国的早班飞机上昏昏欲睡，模糊视线里映着万米高空中团拥锦簇的云。他心里知道等他两小时后再睁开眼，一时疲累便会消散，眼中景物渐次清晰。景物中还将有一个人，他要和他一道，回到他们为黑白两色始终奋斗  
的地方去。

身前身后，俱是浩荡人群。

 

「而这旅途拥有的诸多意义中，有万人中一个你。」

-FIN-


End file.
